Rise of the Hakaishin
by Silver-Haired Seireitou
Summary: An origin story of the God of Destruction Beerus.


A land riddled with beauty in every direction you look. Flowers sprouting in the north, peaceful rivers flowing in the south, and between it all, an entire planet that serves as a prime example of all that the universe has to offer in natural elegance.

Who would have guessed that such a place housed the God of Destruction?

…

"Hyah!" called out an individual covered in tattered white clothes, clearly messy from a routine of constant physical exercise, as he thrust out his elbow for the head of a tall blue-skinned fellow that stood before him. The two appeared to be sparring together, and were floating in the space above the beautiful foliage of the planet. But the blue-skinned individual in question was too quick for his blow, causally stepping back and moving back into the attacker's personal space, placing his open palm along the lining of his shoulder. With a mere flick of his wrist, the loud attacker could feel his body's center of gravity immediately compromised as he was thrown over the blue-skinned individual's shoulder and subsequently landed onto the rough patch of dirt behind him.

With a grunt, the attacker rose to his feet, shooting the blue-skinned man with an irritated glare. "That was a cheap shot, Whis!" he stated, as the one named Whis merely began to let out a light chuckle.

"Now now, Lord Peri, you should have been able to react on time to that counter move. We've been practicing this for the last three days, after all." Whis responded, with Peri merely gritting his teeth and looking off to the side; characteristic of how a teenager would respond to the lecture given to him by a parent.

"But never mind that." Whis continued as he formed a smile. "I believe you've earned yourself a lunch break after training all day." Peri, whose mood was quick to change once the mention of food was brought up, merely grinned in response. "Finally! You made me skip breakfast so I've been starving all day!" he responded loudly.

With a mere step, Whis vanished from the air where he had been standing and appeared on the ground beside Peri. "So, what would you like me to prepare for you today?"

"Oh oh! I'd really love some of that meat from two days ago! You know the one, from Planet Kaeyu?" Peri answered, nearly drooling at the mere thought of it.

"Ho ho ho, of course. That would be a nice treat for both of us. Now, let's see…" Whis held out his hand, and with a mere thought, a staff appeared to his fingertips. He pulled it in close and closed one eye, using his sole open eye to take a look into the glowing sphere that sat atop his staff. In said sphere, the image of a blue and green planet had suddenly come into sight.

"Hm… This is odd." Whis remarked, drawing Peri's attention.

"What is?" Peri asked.

"It would seem as though nearly 97% of the living animal population of Planet Kaeyu has gone extinct." Whis commented, causing Peri's eyes to widen in shock. The sphere lit brightly as a projection was shot above Whis' head, giving both of them a clear and widespread image of the planet they were speaking of. True to his words, nary a living being could be seen on the planet's soil. What was distinct, however, was the overturned earth and rock that was scattered across the surface of the land.

"But… Only two days ago… Two days ago, that planet was teeming with animal life!" Peri shouted in protest, clearly in disbelief over what he was seeing. "What could have caused that…?"

…

 _Location: Planet Kaeyu_

Whatever remained was in blatant panic. Loud stomping could be heard shaking the earth as massive creatures reminiscent of elephants that would come to exist in the many billions of years that would follow was running rampant. Almost as if they were trying desperate to escape some sort of predator hot on their trail.

Suddenly, a sharp beam of energy erupted from the opposite direction, crashing into one of the elephant-like creatures and blasting a hole straight through their bodies as they lost footing and tumbled onto the ground beneath them.

The one responsible for this would slowly step out from the shadows; a rather short purple-skinned individual with distinct cat-like features including long ears that stood up straight and a long purple tail that moved about behind him eagerly.

"After a while… This got extremely dull." he remarked with a sigh.

"So it was you then?"

The purple-skinned cat turned in shock to see the voice that came out from seemingly nowhere. There stood Whis and the God of Destruction Peri, who had just moments ago been alerted to the mass extinction that occurred in the last two days on the planet.

Taking a jump backwards, the humanoid cat snarled at the newcomers. "And who might you two be? Why do you two have such strange presences?!" he demanded to know, clearly pointing to the ki that gods of their prowess emitted.

Whis took a step closer, his arms held behind his back as he looked upon the cat with a sense of intrigue. "How peculiar. You're able to sense us?" he asked as he took steps closer to the purple-skinned cat, slowly circling him as he took in the sight of the individual. To the untrained eye, it wouldn't be clear what Whis was doing, but to a martial artist, it could be seen that Whis was examining the cat's musculature.

"H-Hey, back off!" the purple cat spat out as he took a step back. "I won't ask you two again. Who are you bastards?"

With a smile, Whis stood upright and looked him dead in the eye. "My name is Whis. And this man i-"

"Hold it, Whis." interrupted Peri as he took his own couple of steps into the vicinity. "We have no obligation to entertain the demands of a murderer such as this. He did this for no other reason than personal entertainment from the looks of it." he continued before holding his finger in accusation toward the individual they confronted. "If anything, it is my duty to purge such evil."

With a grin, the purple-skinned cat took a stance and began to chuckle. "Oh this is good. I haven't had a sufficient challenge in ages." the cat responded, clearly accepting the accusation that Peri made and inferred it to be a challenge for a fight.

…

It took only a couple moments for the land to begin shaking once more. And this time, it was the act of merely two individuals rather than the remnants of an extinct animal race. Peri and the purple cat were clashing fist for fist, kick for kick, and even forehead for forehead; seemingly even matched.

All the while, Whis was observing from a distance. It might have seemed evenly matched to the common eye, but this seasoned master of the arts knew full well who had control.

" _Lord Peri is definitely the more skilled. This person's fighting style is very sloppy and he thinks about his movements far too much to keep up with Lord Peri's skills."_

" _But the difference in raw power is obvious…"_

" _The stranger is in control."_

Grinning the entire match, the purple-skinned cat was shrugging off Peri's well-aimed strikes. So far, Peri was making the most contact, but the difference in strength was such that nothing Peri threw at him was having any significant effect. However, the downside was that the purple cat was unable to actually land any hits.

So far, this match was a stalemate.

The two backed off from one another after their most recent clash. Both were breathing a bit heavy from the amount of effort put into this fight from both sides.

"You're not… bad, stranger." the purple-skinned cat remarked.

"You as well… Perhaps you're more than just a rowdy troublemaker." Peri responded as he took a deep breath to regain his composure. "As a show of respect for your strength, I will tell you my name. I am the God of Destruction, Peri." he added.

With a smirk, the cat decided to respond in kind. "Beerus. That's what I've been called."

"Beerus… I shall make your end swift and painless." Peri responded, vanishing instantly as he appeared on Beerus' left side. But Beerus, after having fought him for so long, finally became accustomed to the pattern of his movements.

With a mere dash to the side, Beerus spun his body around and threw his leg straight for Peri's head, landing a hit as he sent the God of Destruction flying. Having seized momentary control of the battle tempo, Beerus moved quick and appeared on Peri's front, his paws held up close to the latter's chest.

"Sorry, but this is where you end, _God of Destruction_." Beerus answered with a slight mocking tone attached to the end of his statement. His paws glowed a bright red as an intense explosion erupted forth and consumed Peri completely. The end was quick. Once the light faded, so too was Peri's body gone; the battle's conclusion was reached.

…

Whis merely looked on with a silent expression. Though his student had been destroyed right in front of him, the power displayed by the one named Beerus was nothing to ignore.

"That was quite the spectacle. Beerus, you said? Who taught you?" Whis inquired.

"Tch… Nobody." Beerus answered as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Am I going to have to destroy you too? Whis, you said?" he responded, repeating the same lines Whis had just said as if making a sarcastic remark.

Whis let out a soft laugh as he held up his staff. "You'll make a fine replacement for Peri."

"Replacement?" Beerus responded as he shot him a glaring look.

"Yes, that's right. For the position of God of Destruction." Whis remarked.

"Now hold on, Whis or whatever! I have no interest in taking on any sort of job!" Beerus spat with his temper blatantly visible. "Find yourself some other pawn."

With a jump off from the ground, Beerus began to fly away before Whis appeared in front of him as if to intercede him.

"Bastard!" Beerus yelled as he thrust his fist for Whis, but on pure instinct, the latter spun around and gave Beerus a light strike to the neck. But that was enough to send the cat flying into the ground with a loud thud, causing dust to fill up the air around them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Beerus shouted.

"As the one who killed the previous God of Destruction, it is your responsibility to fill in the role. I really must insist upon this." Whis answered, ignoring Beerus' inquiry.

"That's not what I asked! Besides that, I just said I have no interest in any damn job!"

Whis let out a deep sigh. "Very well." However, a twinkle shone in Whis' eye as he came up with an idea; one that would play on Beerus' glaring weakness for challenge. "How about you and I have a match? I will only use my right hand, while you can use anything you have." he suggested, placing his left hand behind his back. Slowly, Whis rose higher into the air as he looked down at Beerus. "If I manage to make you hit the ground in only 30 seconds, then you take the job. If you manage to get me on the ground instead, however, then I shall leave you be. And you may do as you please with this planet."

"Hmph… I don't care for this planet. But if it'll get you off my back, then fine!"

With a launch-off from the ground below, Beerus made his way for Whis and unleashed an intense flurry of punches. But as expected, Whis used nothing but his right hand to ward them all off effortlessly. He dashed to Beerus' side and swiped his right hand straight for the latter, but Beerus, who anticipated a similar move from earlier, managed to back away in time.

"27 seconds!"

Whis, his expression full of glee, charged forward and began to perform his own flurry of hand strikes. However, these weren't just ambiguous attacks. He managed to completely mimic each motion Beerus pulled off earlier, with excruciating attention to detail. The only difference? Whis' attacks were landing. Each strike hit Beerus head-on, despite the latter's desperate attempts to dodge the assault.

"19 seconds!"

With a quick dash, Whis kicked Beerus in the back and sent him flying into the sky before vanishing once again.

" _Wha… What's happening…?! Why can't I keep up with this guy…?!"_

Beerus' head roared with thoughts questioning the situation as Whis reappeared above him and send him flying hard toward the ground below with a swift ax kick.

"No way!" Beerus roared as he shot off an immense burst of energy from his hands, carrying with it enough strength that it equaled the blast he used to finish off Peri. "I refuse to lose!"

But then the unthinkable happened.

With ease, Whis slapped the beam of energy off to the side, letting it harmlessly explode a distance away as the sky illuminated with its glow.

"…13 seconds" Whis uttered with a serious edge to his tone of voice.

"Impos-!"

But before Beerus could finish, Whis had seized him by the neck, holding onto him as they stopped mid-air with only the back of Beerus' head lightly touching the ground below. Whis stared down at him as he slowly let Beerus' body touch ground entirely, expressing a light smile.

"Well, look at that. 11 seconds to spare." the blue-skinned master mused. "It looks like I win, Beerus."

Whis held out his hand for his opponent. "You're very strong. Stronger than most I've ever met. But you lack control. You're very shaky even on the most fundamental skills. Power doesn't do you much good when it's used in such an unruly manner."

Beerus was at a loss for words. How could he possibly have been so easily overwhelmed? Every challenge he confronted up until now was manageable, whether by instantly defeating his opponents or eventually becoming strong enough to finish off his enemies, but this Whis guy was in a class of his own. The gap between them was massive.

…And it only lit a fire in Beerus' stomach. He too wished to be that strong.

"I accept it… It was my loss." he admitted before looking off to the side.

Whis merely smiled. "I can train you."

"Huh?" Beerus asked, his attention once more drawn.

"It is my duty to mentor the God of Destruction of this universe. Therefore, accepting the job also means becoming my disciple." Whis added.

"… _This_ universe?" Beerus asked with a curious look.

"That's correct. We are in the 7th Universe. But there are 12 in all. Each has their own God of Destruction and a mentor of their own. Some are even stronger than me." Whis explained.

Beerus' eyes widened at the very idea. He couldn't even comprehend the full extent of Whis' strength, let alone the possibility of somebody being out there even stronger. The very realization began to send a shock straight down his spine. But not out of fear. No… This was excitement.

Curling his mouth into a wide grin, Beerus punched the open palm of his left hand with his right fist. "Entire universes out there… Full of challenges. Other Gods of Destruction… This sounds… fascinating!" Beerus answered.

"I'm glad you think so." Whis mused. "Well then. Shall we go, God of Destruction Beerus?"

Beerus nodded in response. "Very well, Whis."

"Good!" Whis chimed in. "Just hold onto my shoulder and we'll be off!"

"Hold your _what_ now?!" Beerus spat.

"C'mon, don't be so stingy!" Whis mused, as Beerus grumbled, holding onto his shoulder reluctantly. With a sudden beam of shattering light, the duo was off.

The 7th Universe now had a new God of Destruction.

He is Lord Beerus.

And this is the beginning of his story.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ **I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. This will be a telling of Beerus' origins as he forged through with Whis and creates his reputation throughout the 7** **th** **Universe as the God of Destruction. I have the general direction of the story already planned out, with a surprising final enemy in store for the story, so hopefully I find the time to keep chugging out the chapters!**

 **A quick trivia fact. The Hakaishin from earlier, Peri, was named after the alcoholic drink, "Perry" or "Poire", in order to keep with the naming scheme of Hakaishin and their attendants.**


End file.
